A Bad Idea, but an Unstoppable One
by Lila Blue394
Summary: They are brought together, constantly thrown into each other's presences. She knows its a bad idea, but she cant stop it.


_/The way you move is like a full-on rainstorm_

_And I'm a house of cards/_

He isn't sure what it is about her that draws him ever closer, all he knows is when he catches sight of blond hair that shines like the sun he takes notice. Pathetic, isn't it? He should be ashamed of himself, the way he watches her, the way he almost smiles when she looks his way. She makes his blood fill with fire, and his fingers tingle. He shouldn't feel this way about her, shouldn't want to take her in his arms and never let her go. Yet he does.

She feels like a pathetic ninny the way she watches him move about a room, but he draws her eyes like none other. He moves like a rainstorm, the rain and the wind only served to point out his strengths not hinder them. It is a silly analogy, comparing him to a rainstorm, but it is true enough. Just like, she is a house of cards when he is near. Her heart beats faster, the blood rushes through her veins. Igniting an emotion that is purely primal. Old as time, and yet so new.

_/You're the kind of reckless that should send me running_

_But I kinda know that I won't get far/_

There is something reckless about her. Maybe it was the way she loved, without reason or fear. Maybe it was the way she wanted to use the powers she was born with. But knew doing so with abandon was dangerous. On the other hand, maybe it was something else entirely, hell if he knows. All he knows is that he has to get near her, not because he might actually like her. No because he was sent here with a job, and it was a job that he intended to do. He lost his whole family because of her and her kind; he was not going to let that happen again. He has a feeling that he is going to lose the battle that is warring within him.

Adam's warning rolls around in her head, "_Jake's bad news Cassie, he's bad and all he'll do is hurt you_." Its something she already knows, there is something reckless about that boy, something dark and dangerous. It does not stop her from getting closer, even if she should know better. The war that is raging within her is growing strong and getting a lot harder to fight.

_/My mind forgets to remind me_

_You're a bad idea/_

She is so close, close enough to touch, close enough to kill. Yet he stands there, his hands down at his sides clenched into fists. He can do neither, he knows now that he cannot kill her, but does that mean that he can go through with the feelings he has for her. Should he just take that leap into the unknown? Adam and Cassie's were written in the stairs, their families forever destined to be together. Nevertheless, Cassie fights those feelings, she will not easily give in because of the love she has for Diana. Does that make her better than the lineage she comes from, or does that mean she is just better at hiding it than most? "What do you want Cassie?" He breathes his exasperation evident.

Her flinch is slight, and barely noticeable, but since he spends most of his days, watching her, he can't miss it. He sees the hurt that flashes through her eyes, sees the pain that she so desperately wants to hide. She wants to hide from _him, _ironically it's an out come he didn't want, and not because of _the job_. It's not even, how he sees her anymore.

"Never…never mind, it's…it was nothing." She says, her tone strong despite the tremor he sees racking her body. She spins around on her heel all set to walk right out that door, and right out of his life. Suddenly he can't let that happen, his hand reaches for her. Grasping the tender flesh above her wrist, he stops her. It never occurs to him that this is going to be a very bad idea.

To say that she was shocked would have been an understatement, Jake has been push, pull since the day she met him. Sending her to dizzying heights of self-awareness, only to plummet back down to earth. She looked at the hand that held her in place, she knew that if she were to shake him free he would let her go, he wouldn't even think twice. He isn't the bad boy he portrays, or maybe he was. All she knew was this, under that gruff, playboy exterior was a heart of gold. Suddenly she wanted that for herself. Sure, she felt something for Adam; it was hard to deny that. But she could never have him, he loved Diana and _she _loved Diana too much to hurt her like that.

Things with Jake were just so…_easy_; it was if she could be herself when she was with him, she was able to be a little bit reckless. He taught her things she never thought she could learn, and there was just something about his eyes that drew her in. "You know I have been accused of a lot of things lately." _Some things were her fault, like Nick's death._ "I should probably be guilty of at least one of them." That smirk that she has come to expect, and if she was honest adored, slid onto his face.

She turned to look at him fully as he let go of her arm, she took advantage of the release and slid her arms around his neck. Looking him the eyes, feeling herself get lost as he slid his hands around her waist. She pressed her lips to his, and the world exploded into colors so bright she would dream about them for days. Only belatedly did her mind remind her that this was a bad idea, but it was already too late to listen

_/I'm on my guard for the rest of the world_

_But with you, I know it's no good/_

He is always on guard he has to be. The witch hunters watch him, waiting for him to fuck up, waiting for him to show his true side. The funny thing so is Adam and Faye. They think they know him, they think they know just what he is up to, but they don't. Only with her can he be his true self, only with Cassie could he show the side that only Nick had known once upon a time. It wasn't any use anyhow; she wouldn't let him be on his guard. She had away of getting to him, he should be scared of his feelings for her, should be scared at the strength, at the depth of them, but he isn't. There are other things written in the stars other than, Adam and Cassie's relationship.

She could barely contain her shudder as Jake slipped his arm around her waist, she held her arm outstretched and focused on the feelings he stirred within her. Focused on the power behind them, just like that a fire roared in the fireplace. She turned to him a jubilant smile on her face, a smile that stilled when she saw the look on his. She brought her shaking hand up to cup his cheek, her eyes locked onto his and she could feel the force of something pulling them together. Could a person have more than one soul mate?

Adam's dad is always saying they were destined to be together, that they were meant for each other. Could that be true? Are they meant for each other? How could she feel like that was true when faced with Jake and the emotions she saw burning in his eyes? How could she feel something like this for a total stranger that just up and walked into her life one day? She had so many questions none of which she had any answers for; the one thing she did know for sure was what she was falling for Jake. That was the one thing she knew to be the truth in its totality.

_/Just keep on keeping your eyes on me_

_It's just wrong enough to make it feel right/_

With his hands on her waist as they dance, her eyes never leaving his he knows that this is just wrong enough to be right. He is a witch that hunts other witches; he takes them out with magic and sometimes with just sheer force. They -_he- _came here to Chance Harbor to do just that. Then his eyes had locked onto Cassie Blake, her blond hair shining like the sun. Her blue eyes so expressive that he felt himself being drawn in; slowly it became harder to do the things he needed to do.

Even finding out that she carries dark magic in her blood didn't turn him away, he saw her want to do good, then he watched her do good. Even when she did do something bad, like kill Luke, he could see the fear of what she had done. She hadn't wanted to kill anyone that night; she was just protecting her friends, an instinct that seemed to run deep in her. There is nothing right about them, they are everything that is wrong and that just shouldn't be. It doesn't stop him from wanting her; it doesn't stop him from being near her. From _needing _to be near her.

She could feel their eyes boring into her back; by they, she meant Adam and Faye. They didn't like this budding relationship between her and Jake they thought it was wrong. Maybe they were right, maybe it was wrong, but to her it was just wrong enough to be right. She liked the way his lips dance across hers, the way his hands slid up her sides. Just like, they were doing now. Did mom feel this way when she met her father? Did she know that she was fated to be with Adam's father, but knew she just couldn't? For Cassie herself, the feelings she had with Adam were nothing when compared to her feelings for Jake. And if it was it was wrong she didn't want to be right.

_/And lead me up the staircase_

_Won't you whisper soft and slow/_

Their fingertips are the only part of their body that is touching as he leads her up the stairs to his room -_Nick's room_. His fingertips tingle with electricity, something he has never felt before. Before now that is, before her. He wonders when she became someone special to him. When did she become someone he couldn't lose? He has no answers for these questions, and for once, he doesn't really care. It doesn't matter anymore, because she _is _someone special, she _is _someone he cannot lose. He stops there in the middle of the staircase and turns to her, it is almost as if he cannot help himself. "Are you sure about this?" He asks her sliding one arm around her waist, bringing her flush with his body.

He can feel her heart pounding in her chest; can see her calculating the situation in her eyes. He already knows what she is going to say, but he wants to hear her say it. He needs to _hear her say the words_. "I have never been surer of anything in my life." She looks up at him through her lush eyelashes, her eyes brimming with an emotion that he cannot put a name to. Anything he could come up with would only pale in comparison, her hand slides up his chest and he cannot contain his shiver. Only she can do this to him.

She has never been surer about anything; she has always wanted to be the good girl. She has had plenty of offers in her former life, boyfriends who she was with for a while. None of them has ever made her feel quiet this way, no one has made her want to throw caution to the wind and just lose herself. But, Jake, only Jake. He whispers something soft and slow in her ear, but she is too lost in the shiver that his warm breath on the shell of her ear has caused. Her arms come up to circle his neck, bringing their bodies that much closer to each other.

She can feel his heart pound in his chest; feel his chest heave with the tight, controlled air he takes in. She wants to break that control; she wants make him lose himself like he makes her. He picks her up princess style and carries her into his room -_Nick's room. _He kicks the door shut and lets her slide to the floor. When she is facing him, nervousness racks her. What was she doing here, was this really what she wanted. Then he put his lips to hers and all her fears fade away, this exactly where she wanted to be. And he was the person she wanted to be with.

_/Give me something that'll haunt me_

_When you're not around/_

How did it all go to hell, when did he lose sight of what he came here to do? When Cassie Blake looked at him out her bedroom window, when she saw him burning that crescent moon into the ground. When his eyes caught a glimpse of pail blond hair in the sun light. Now he finds himself making promises he was all to willing to keep, anything to keep her safe. Anything to get her back, he will do anything. Even if that meant leaving her alone.

It all happened so fast, one minute she is on the boat, Adam cutting away her bindings. In the next few moments, she is standing on the docks, a wall of flames separating them from the hunters. Separating her from _him_. He looks at her over his shoulder and she could see so much burning in those eyes of his, so much emotion. Many she couldn't even put a name to. His hand is clenched down at his side as he flings them a warning, one she doesn't know how to heed, but promises to anyhow. In the days to come, there is one thing she is sure of, after all this has passed.

She knows he will haunt her; the last night they were together will play in her head, like a broken record no one ever thought to fix. She also knows, not as surely as the first, that this will not be the last time she sees him, _it just can't be_. Fate couldn't be that cruel as to end this now, end it before it ever began. She stands there staring at the horizon; she can just see a small shape in the darkness. She wonders if it's him.


End file.
